


Is This A Trick? Or A Treat?

by PuyoLover39



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Im so sorry if this is trash, It was a random thought, M/M, Mitsuki is wearing a nurse's dress, This was literally written in an hour, Trick or Treating, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Boruto has to take Himawari around the village to go trick or treating because his mother is away at a Halloween party with his father, he brings Mitsuki along with him. And because Mitsuki has never done it before, Boruto forces him to dress up and participate. However, Mitsuki's costume that his boyfriend picked, may not have been as much of an innocent selection as previously thought. Which Mitsuki finds out when the hard way.





	Is This A Trick? Or A Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> There is no sex of course, but Boruto does get a teensy weensy bit handsy. This was just a random thought I had while working on the actor fic for these two, and I just had to write it so I could at least have something posted for the month, even if it is short and stupid.

It was a cool October night, the night of Halloween to be exact. Boruto was in charge of taking his little sister, Himawari, around the village to trick or treat. He himself, a thirteen year old boy, felt he was too old for trick or treating. But he still bought a costume, he chose to carry it in his pouch instead of wearing however, as he did not want to wear it for no reason.

 

At the sound of footsteps padding up behind him, the boy smiled and addressed the figure.

 

“Thanks for coming with me Mitsuki.” 

 

“It is no problem Boruto. I had nothing else to do, and I could not say no if you wanted me here. Besides, I was intrigued. I have never done this ‘trick or treat’ thing before.”

 

The blonde turned his attention away from the front door his sister was currently fetching candy from, and focused it toward the other boy standing beside him in the street. Glancing at him, he noticed that the golden-eyed male was wearing the costume that he had picked out for him. 

 

Smiling mischievously, the blonde began pulling at the end of the skirt.

 

“Wow Mitsuki, you actually wore it? It looks great on you, ya know? But I didn’t expect you to actually get it, let alone  _ wear  _ it.” He said, as he whipped out his phone to take a quick picture.

 

The snake child only smiled that same, fake, cryptic grin that he always wore as he tilted his head. 

 

“Hm? But Boruto, you picked this out for me, how could I not?”

 

The boy wore what was marketed as a ‘sexy nurse’ outfit. It was sold as a women’s costume, but the son of the Hokage, felt it looked good on his boyfriend, so he didn’t see a problem with him wearing a dress. 

 

Besides, if girls could wear boys clothes, then why not the reverse? The fishnet stockings worked incredibly well on the pale legs of his lover, and to top it all off, the stethoscope around his neck, as well as the nurse cap on his head, tied it all together. All in all, he looked adorable.

 

“Big brother look! They gave me three pieces of candy instead of one! They said it was because I was the prettiest little flower they’ve ever seen!”

 

Facing the house in front of him once more, he saw that his little sister had come prancing back up to them with her bag of candy clutched against her chest in happiness. Smiling at the little girl, he patted her head and suggested they move onto the next house. 

The child nodded and greeted Mitsuki, before the three made their way to the next home to retrieve their confections. Along the way, Boruto made sure to explain in detail how to go about asking for the candy, and even gave Mitsuki his old candy bag. 

 

“You got it Mitsuki?”

 

“Yes, I believe so.”

 

“Good. Then go get ‘em you two.”

 

He clapped the two on the shoulder and steered them toward the blue house before them. Staying on the curb of the street, he watched the two proudly as his sister and boyfriend knocked on the door. 

 

Sadly, the people of the hidden leaf village, weren’t all as open minded and open hearted as the energetic blonde. Some people still weren’t sure about the son of Orochimaru being permitted to live in their village, and, he supposed, the look the woman at the door gave the other boy could have also had something to do with his costume.

 

When looking at it from that perspective, he probably hadn’t done the guy any favors. But it made sense, Mitsuki was great with medical ninjutsu, he fit the role of a nurse perfectly. Even so, when his sister came back with three more pieces and Mitsuki only with one, the white haired youth was still smiling. 

 

“Look Boruto, I did it. I got a candy.”

 

The blonde crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes in anger, but forced a smile all the same.

 

“That’s great Mitsuki, I’m proud of you.”

 

“And me! Me too big brother!”

 

“Haha, yes, I’m proud of both of you. Let’s go to the next house, it’s already 7:30p.m. and your bedtime is still 9pm Hima, even if it is a holiday.”

 

The girl nodded vigorously as she all but ran off toward the following building. If this pattern continued of Mitsuki barely getting anything while his sister got fistfuls of confections, then he would have to take action. He wasn’t sure yet what he would do, but he would do something. 

 

And continue it did, house after house, time after time, Mitsuki got the short end of the stick. The boy in question either didn’t care, or he just didn’t notice, but Boruto did, and he was not happy. 

 

“Hey guys, do you want me to go with you to the next one?”

Himawari gasped, eyes lighting up, a thousand watt grin overtaking her features. 

 

"You’re going to trick or treat with us big brother?! Yes, yes, that would be amazing! Oh! But then you would need to wear a costume!”

 

The blue-eyed male gave a carefree and toothy smile of his own, as he patted the pouch on his backside. 

 

“No need to worry sis, I’ve got a costume right in here. I’ll just slip it on over my clothes and we can get going.”

 

“Yayy!! Big brother is going with us!”

 

Seeing his sister so happy that she hopped up and down with joy, was a nice byproduct of his decision, but his boyfriend did not look anywhere near as ecstatic as her. In fact, if anything, he looked more skeptical and confused than anything. 

 

“Boruto, you said you didn’t want to go trick or treating, you said you were too old for it and that it would be uncool if you did it.”

 

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind. After seeing you two having so much fun, I thought I’d let myself enjoy being a kid for a little while, I mean, my old man pulled all kinds of childish pranks and stuff when he was my age, and everyone still thinks he’s cool. So I figured this can’t hurt anything.” Explained the boy in black, as he began slipping on some scrubs. 

 

“Tada! See? I’m a doctor! Now we match Mitsuki.”

 

The sage mode wielder simply blinked, eyes wide. 

 

“I thought about being a zombie because they’re cool, or even a really beat up patient for you to treat, but in the end I chose a doctor because it was the easiest to put on. So, what do ya think?”

 

“You look so cool big brother!”

 

“I agree, you look nice Boruto.”

 

“Great! Then let’s see what the people in that house think.”

 

The three approached the home with smiles on their faces, two of them out of pure happiness, the other out of determination. Himawari knocked excitedly on the hard wood of the door, and within seconds the they were greeted by an elderly couple. 

 

“Trick or treat!” They exclaimed in unison.

 

The couple smiled kindly and threw a handful on candy into Himawari’s bag, then turned to the two boys. The old man frowned and whispered something to his wife, who had her own concerned look.

 

“Umm, where is your bag young man?” Asked the woman.

 

“Oh, mine had a hole in it, so I’m sharing with my boyfriend.” Replied the blonde.

 

The couple flinched at the word ‘boyfriend’, whether it be because they were from an age of homophobia, or because they didn’t quite approve of his boyfriend himself, he didn’t know. In the end, the couple reluctantly threw a handful of candy into the boys’ bag. The children thanked their elders and raced off to the next destination. 

 

The boy dressed in scrubs grinning the largest. He was so glad that worked. He really wanted Mitsuki to have a good time, and so far, that seemed to be happening, for that, he would gladly continue to traipse around the village like a child.

 

So traipse around he did. For the next hour and 20 minutes, he continued to trick or treat with his boyfriend and sister, until Himawari got tired and made him carry her on his back all the way home. But still, it was a fun night, and he enjoyed the walk home holding the hand of his lover the whole way. 

 

When they got inside, he first put his sister to bed, then checked the note his mother left on the refrigerator when she told them that she would be attending a party with their father, to reconfirm the time she would be returning. Skimming the words his eyes locked on the numbers that told him he and Mitsuki had 2 hours all to themselves.

 

The lad smirked and skipped up the stairs all the way to his room where his boyfriend was setting up a sleeping bag on his room’s floor. Immediately he rushed his lover, tackling him in a hug and knocking him onto his bed.

 

“...Boruto, I need to set up my sleeping bag if I am to spend the night here.”

 

The blonde only nuzzled his face into the other boy’s chest until he gave in and wrapped his arms around the tan skinned boy in turn.

 

“That can wait. We only have two hours before my mom gets home, and I want to spend that time wisely.”

 

“..By cuddling on your bed?”

 

Once more, the Hokage’s son smirked before trailing a hand up the pale lad’s leg. 

 

“Not exactly~.”

 

Mitsuki only blinked at the fingers tugging on his stockings. Slowly but surely, a smile of understanding took over the albino’s face. 

 

“I see, so you did have an ulterior motive for me wearing this outfit. Sarada tried to warn me, but I refused to believe her. I suppose my sun isn’t as pure as I thought.”

 

“Hehehe, so Sarada decided to rat me out huh? That traitor, I know she’s your friend too, but you would think she would have some kind of priority to me since we have known each other since childhood.”

 

Despite his words, Boruto was not angry in the slightest. He knew that Sarada would tell Mitsuki if he told her, she had to, they were all a team after all. Secretly, he was happy to hear that even when Sarada tried to tell Mitsuki, he still believed in his lover more. 

 

“So what do you have planned? I am okay with anything you want to do Boruto.”

 

The blonde sighed and shook his head.

 

“Stop it. Didn’t I already tell you to cut that out? I don’t want you to date me because I want you to, I don’t want you to kiss me because I want you to, and I definitely don’t want to go any further unless you  _ actually  _ want to, not because you think I want you to. All we’re gonna do is kiss and cuddle, so knock it off, okay?”

 

The other male beneath him chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around the sky-blue eyed boy’s waist. 

 

“Very well my sun. As you wis- I mean, I understand.”

 

“Good, then if you really get it, hurry up and kiss me already.”

 

The two smiled at each other before leaning in and locking their lips in a kiss that tasted sweeter than any candy. The best Halloween always gave you the best of both worlds. Instead of choosing either a trick, or a treat, why not choose both? 

 

So two hours later when Hinata Uzumaki arrived home and found the two boys asleep in the bed together, sleeping bag completely forgotten, she wasn’t surprised. No, what surprised her was that Mitsuki was wearing a dress and not the pajamas that she had prepared for him. It would seem she would have to have a talk with her son. But for the time being, it didn’t matter. She smiled and shut his door before heading to bed herself, forgetting all about it. 

 

It wasn’t until the next morning when Boruto came down for breakfast and she caught sight of her son’s new background picture on his phone, that she remembered the lecture she had to give. So she gave him a stern lecture, even though she knew he wasn’t listening. Sighing, she couldn’t help but smile. Pranks and tricks, always happy-go-lucky even when getting lectured. Well, what could she say? LIke father, like son after all. 

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for everything. Again this was written in 1 hour and had literally no editing or proofreading of any kind.


End file.
